


Temptation

by auficial



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kurokosexual, M/M, That's it, basically everyone imagines getting it on with kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predictably, everyone was a pervert but unexpectedly, Kuroko was a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

i.

For some reason Kise didn't bother to care about, practice was cancelled that day. He found himself together with Kuroko and Momoi in Maji Burger. Aomine was off somewhere looking for a certain gravure magazine and Kise didn't care enough about the remaining members to really know about their locations. After all, it wasn't important to him at all and having Aomine and Kuroko is enough for him, as much as the former got on his nerves sometimes.

"Kise-kun?" Kise blinked, finding light blue eyes staring unblinkingly at him, "You seem a bit distracted today."

"Ah, Kurokocchi," Kise slid an easy smile onto his face, "it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired today."

It was true too. After joining the basketball club, his schedule was pretty packed and it was rare for him to even have to some time to himself. Sometimes, he forgot that he was also a normal student before he was a basketball player and a model. This little outing with Kuroko and Momoi was nice because it was the first time in a while he felt like a normal teenager. Naturally, he had to ignore the giggles and whispers of the other patrons in the restaurant. (It was a good move to politely deny the first trio that came up to him- loud enough such that the whole restaurant could hear. Momoi remarked later, after they had left, that when Kise really put his mind to it, he could be really charming and alluring.)

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi suddenly cried out dramatically, "Your lips are so dry."

That was true. Kuroko's lips were slightly chapped and looked like they could use some moisture. ' _Maybe I can kiss it better..._ ' Kise thought idly, then blanched at his own thoughts. Before he could comment, Momoi had already taken out her lip gloss that was supposed to be moisture enhancing and smeared it on Kuroko's lips. "Momoi-san!" Kuroko managed out with just a hint of distress, "Please do not do such things without warning next time."

Kuroko was dabbing at his lips with a napkin but the effect was already there. His lips looked shiny and pink, almost like someone had taken extreme liberty and indulged in a heavy make-out session with him. They looked almost like the swollen and wet state they would be in if someone had kissed him. ' _If I had kissed him..._ ' Kise immediately flushed at the prospect, imagining himself to be one to have caused Kuroko's lips to be in that state.

Seemingly just on cue, Kuroko leaned forward and asked, "Kise-kun? Are you okay? Your face is red."

Startled, Kise looked at Kuroko and immediately wished he didn't. For some reason, Kuroko's pink lips were parted most tantalisingly and he looked up at Kise from under his lashes, the very picture of innocence. Of course, that only made Kise think of Kuroko with that expression in other situations like kneeling in between his own legs, putting those lips to good use...

"Kise-kun? Your face is even redder now."

"I need to use the bathroom," Kise murmured and took his departure, cursing his weak will and how Kuroko didn't seem to know what exactly he was doing to Kise's libido.

 

 

 

ii.

Being well-prepared was not something most people expected of Aomine but they were wrong when it came to basketball. In fact, that was the sole reason why he had extra clothes to lend Kuroko. Although Momoi would complain it was simply him being lazy, the reason why Aomine kept so many extra sets of clothes in his locker was because he loved basketball. He was always sweating his ass off and needed extra shirts so that he did not smell too badly on the way home. Or just a shirt to get sweaty in. Or for whatever that might happen like getting caught in the rain on the way to practice. (Aomine's mother complained incessantly about the amount of laundry her only child brought back.)

To his defence, Kuroko was never the careless one but waking up late disoriented him. He cleanly forgot about his extra practice bag and while he had his shoes in his locker, he didn't have extra clothes to change into. Thankfully, Aomine provided him with a shirt and some shorts. There was no doubt everyone saw the way the clothes were far too big for Kuroko but no one said a word after Akashi's glare shot down anyone who looked like they were about to say something. Practice was over much later and Aomine decided to stay back with Kuroko for some extra training.

The oversized shirt revealed much more of Kuroko's collar bones and chest than it ever did and almost threatened to slip off a pale shoulder. The clothes dwarfed him and Aomine spent a long minute simply admiring the way Kuroko looked in his clothes and how his shorts (usually knee length for him) ended somewhere on Kuroko's calves. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko called with a hint of scolding in his tone, "you're supposed to be practising too, not just watching me."

Just the very slightest bit annoyed, Kuroko walked over to where Aomine was sprawled. He leaned over with his hands on his knees to look Aomine in the eyes. Aomine rolled his eyes and was going to retort when he realized that Kuroko's position gave him a perfect view down Kuroko's shirt. If anyone thought he was going to avert his eyes, they were deluding themselves. That was exactly how he found himself looking down the gaping collar to see planes of pale flesh with a sheen of sweat coating them. Aomine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroko's nipples, this lovely slightly darker pink that immediately made Aomine want to discover whether Kuroko was particularly into nipple play.

He could already imagine his teeth biting them, sawing them lightly such that they become erect and wondering what kind of sounds Kuroko would make when he was doing that.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's face was suddenly right in front of his and he flinched.

"Tetsu," Aomine grumbled, scowling at the pale blue-haired boy like his heart wasn't thumping madly in his chest and exactly like he wasn't one step away from spotting an erection.

"Aomine-kun, you should be practising too," Kuroko said finally and went back to (badly) dribbling the ball.  

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured and decided that basketball might just do the trick to work off the steam. 

 

 

 

iii.

Muraskibara left everyone no doubt that he had an undeniable sweet tooth and a humongous appetite that somehow only seems to expand him vertically. (Most of the basketball club members watched him with envy because if they ate like he did, all they would expand is horizontally.) In fact, one of the events he looked forward most in the week was after practice on Fridays when the five of them (Muraskibara himself, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and always Midorima, no matter how the green-haired boy denied his alliance with them and their weekly Friday ice-cream dates) went to the convenience stall to have something like the middle school version of a sweets and snacks party.

It was on one particular occasion that Murasakibara found himself alone with Kuroko because all the others had other commitments.

(Kise actually teared a little bit when he realized he had to cancel on them because apparently he had been missing out on way too many modelling gigs. Aomine's mother came to fetch him for once in order to force him to do his own laundry since it was getting way out of hand. According to her, the boy brought home four sets of clothes every time they had practice, which was practically every day. They watched solemnly as she dragged him away and Aomine looked so betrayed that no one came to his rescue. Momoi followed them with glee, glad to see Aomine in proper trouble for once. Midorima decided to retreat home early since his luck was the worst today and it was proven when Aomine stepped on his lucky item of the day, a toy train, and snapped it cleanly it half. At least two people ran to restrain him at Aomine's careless grin and nonchalant, "Oops.")

Murasakibara liked Kuroko enough. The walk to the convenience stall was comfortable, although silent and upon reaching it, Murasakibara said, "Ah. They're having a promotion."

"Indeed they are," Kuroko replied.

So they were. It was a promotion for vanilla cream buns and Kuroko immediately went ahead and bought three. One to eat now, one to eat tomorrow and another, just in case one of his family members wanted to try. Murasakibara went ahead and bought a bag of snacks, some of them to share with his siblings but most of them for himself. They were both standing outside the convenience store, munching away on their respective food items.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara stared, "you have something at the corner of your lips."

There was a large smear of vanilla cream on the corner of Kuroko's lips, looking very much like a substance of the same shade. The imaginary was lost on Murasakibara though but it did ignite other ones in his head. That very smear was the catalyst to imagining himself licking various liquids (chocolate sauce or perhaps ice-cream or honey) off Kuroko's body. Or perhaps just licking sweets off Kuroko's tummy. Or nibbling on Kuroko himself. For some reason, Murasakibara always thought that Kuroko would taste like vanilla. (Evidently, it was because Kuroko ingested several vanilla flavoured food items each day.)

"Oh, thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said.

Murasakibara returned to his snacks, concentrating on eating them and already forgetting the moment before. 

 

 

 

iv.

Midorima didn't often make a habit of checking other's horoscopes- usually only on days with matches or important events. (There were times when he simply felt like checking them and most of the time, his premonitions were spot on.) Indeed, he didn't purposely check anyone else's horoscope other than his own. However, when he heard that someone's lucky item was lingerie, he immediately listened to the broadcast once more in order to catch the horoscope. Lo and behold it was Aquarius.

In addition to a trip to his regular antique shop, he decided that a trip to the underwear shop nearby wouldn't put off his schedule too much.

When he walked into the shop, there were clear divisions between male and female sections. This caused a brief moment of hesitation but the word lingerie stuck and it wasn't just any old underpants or underwear. So Midorima headed to the female section and just grabbed one of the pairs on sale, ignoring the looks of the stray patrons in the shop in this early hour. When he approached the cashier, he was dismayed to find that it was a young male teenager, probably about the same age as himself.

The cashier's face bloomed into a smile and Midorima literally felt the heat radiating off his own cheeks. "Buying this for yourself?" the cashier -Takao, his name tag read- inquired with a coy smile.

"N-no-" Midorima spluttered, "f-for a....friend."

"Whatever you say, Handsome," the cashier teased with an extravagant wink and Midorima's cheeks remained heated. Clearly, the male had already made forgone conclusions himself and whatever Midorima said wasn't going to change that. After a long moment, he handed over the plastic bag with a smirk and an "Enjoy yourself~". (It was a pity Midorima never bothered to look at the receipt because the cashier has scrawled his number on the back of it.)

As though fate decreed it, Midorima managed to spot a certain pale-haired fellow amidst the morning crowd. "Kuroko," Midorima called and caught his elbow so that Kuroko couldn't do his usual and blend into the crowd. The other boy was slightly surprised and stared up at him.

Here was the hard part.

"I, uh," Midorima faltered- what exactly was he doing? It was one of those moments that he had come too far to turn back now, so he took a deep breath and uttered clearly, "I managed to hear about your lucky item today and decided to buy it for you."

Kuroko certainly looked visibly puzzled, wondering about the occasion because buying things for people wasn't really Midorima's thing. "Just take it," Midorima grumbled, thrusting the plastic bag out. Kuroko took the plastic bag with raised eyes since there seemed to be little else he could do. (It didn't help the plastic bag was all pink and flowers, proclaiming "Carrot-chan Underwear! For every moment in your life", together with a carrot mascot with only underwear on, which was something Kuroko wished he hadn't seen in this lifetime.)

After handing the bag over, Midorima cleanly forgot about it. (Well, to be exact, it was on the back of his mind but he decided not to dwell on it and congratulated himself for boldly acting on impulse. Aomine should stop saying he was a stick in the mud that didn't have any irrational moments.)

Practice that day was brutal and Midorima had little space for anything else in his head except basketball. This time, he genuinely forgot about the whole lingerie incident. It was only when they were changing out that, from the corner of his eyes, he caught a flash of lace. Immediately, his head swung in that direction and saw Kuroko just taking his shirt off. That was not all. Along the top of his basketball shorts, there happened to be a strip of lace decorating it. "Kuroko," Midorima hissed and Kuroko smartly came to his side.

"Yes, Midorima-kun?" the pale blue-haired boy asked.

"Is that-? Are you wearing-? The whole time-?" Midorima found himself unable to ask his questions in their entirety but Kuroko understood him well enough.

"The lucky item?" he voiced for sheer clarification and at Midorima's fervent nods, continued, "Midorima-kun said once that lucky items should be closer to one's person in order to take the best effect. Besides, I thought Midorima-kun meant for me to wear it."

Midorima swallowed. Hard. (His swallow, not... other things.)

"I... I didn't mean that, idiot!" he managed to blurt out before running away.

If Midorima had any thoughts about Kuroko in lingerie and specifically playing basketball and going about daily life clad in lingerie under his bottoms, no one but the green-haired boy knew although a certain pale blue-haired one had his suspicions.

 

 

 

v.

"Kurokocchi is playing Akashi one-on-one?!" Kise cried out in shock.

"Damn, does Tetsu have a death wish?" Aomine started sprinting to the gym he and Kuroko always practised in and sure enough, the two were there facing each other.

There was a sharp intake of breath- Midorima's, probably. There seemed to be a very tense atmosphere that practically dissipated once they started. "Hey, hey," Aomine complained, "doesn't it look like they're doing it wrong?"

Indeed they were. In a real match, Kuroko would have fouled countless times now. There was constant body contact on his part and the rest watched on, not daring to say anything. Akashi had caught on the moment he started and Kuroko's lips were a hair's breath away from his. Still, he kept up the facade of trying to play basketball and tried to dribble past Kuroko. Yet there Kuroko was, blue hair obstructing Akashi's vision and clothes rubbing against each other. They were connected- chest, thighs, breaths.

The whole affair made the rest of the group very much uncomfortable because the pair were basically having foreplay or something on the court.

Meanwhile, Akashi was getting frustrated because while he was dribbling, he was also trying to kiss Kuroko. (Just to see what happened.) However, Kuroko's reflexes were just fast enough to dodge the contact and maintain the tiny distance between them. Finally, Akashi got so irritated that he threw the ball aside and managed to hit Midorima squarely on the face. (Only Kise shot Midorima a worried look but he had his priorities straight- the outcome of this supposed "one-on-one" was more important than his team mate's well-being.)

No one much was surprised to see Kuroko on the ground and Akashi looming over him since Kuroko had been playing with fire. "Tetsuya," Akashi gritted out, his eyes pure liquid fire and gold, "surely you didn't you could get out of that unscathed."

Kuroko's face was carefully blank and had a very stale air of innocence. "Akashi-kun? I don't know what you're talking about." He sounded extremely nonchalant and politely puzzled for someone who was pinned to the floor, finger nails biting into the soft skin of his wrists. Akashi's facial expression didn't change but his finger nails dug harder into Kuroko's wrists.

Seeing how two of their team mates seemed close to having sex or something along those lines, the rest of the team decided to intervene. "Akashi, you're too close," Aomine scowled.

"I always thought Kuro-chin will be crushed by Aka-chin one day because Kuro-chin is his favourite," Murasakibara managed between munches. (Kise and Aomine immediately went to Kuroko's defence at the same time, "Hah? Do you think Kuroko will be so easily crushed?" crashed with "Kurokocchi won't get crushed and he might surprise you be crushing instead!")

Midorima took a deep breath. "I'll tell your father."

It was hard not to flinch from Akashi's sudden and intense stare at him but he was used to it now after being exposed to it for so long. Still, Midorima barely managed to avoid flinching. The moment was terse and there was a collective sigh of relief when Akashi got up and left the gym.

"Close one, Tetsu," Aomine punched his shoulder with a grin.

"Kurokocchi! I was so worried for you," Kise whined and Kuroko indulged him and allowed the hug that came his way.

"You could have died," Midorima said, with all seriousness.

"Eh~," Murasakibara fixed his eyes on Midorima, "Aka-chin may be into crushing people but he wouldn't kill them."

"Idiot," came Midorima's grumble, "I didn't mean it literally."

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi called softly, her eyes surprisingly sharp, "you're playing a dangerous game." The rest were still bickering (Aomine was on Midorima's side because if looks killed, everyone would have died from Akashi's ones already while Kise believed Akashi still had a heart somewhere) and didn't notice the warning their manager issued.

They certainly didn't notice Kuroko's small smirk and his coy reply, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because I'm so tired of Kuroko being the blushing virgin like yo, yo, look at that snarky fellow, he's probably the ring master, yo. 
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:   
> [In Good Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724511) by [ triste ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/triste) because that fic inspired this one and this writer's GOM fics are something else- this fic, in particular, has a summary that ties in nicely with mine, “We’re all perverts here.” and I think I like this fic best, hahaha.  
> [Five Times the MiraGen Accidentally Flashed Momoi... ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/770676) by [ Lys ap Adin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin) because it's my favourite knb 5 times fic, I kid you not.
> 
> 3\. Trust Kise to be the only one with some decent characterisation- how is he not overworked? 
> 
> 4\. Pretty random but Kuroko in Aomine's Touou jersey fics are so popular and I would like to think that Aomine has a thing for oversized clothes, specifically on Kuroko. (Yes, my Aokuro inclinations are showing.) 
> 
> 5\. It's a real pain to go hunting for it but I once read a fic where Murasakibara got motivated to have sex only because Himuro used food as bait and at that moment, I was like, "Yes, this is Murasakibara to me."
> 
> 6\. Yes, I couldn't keep Takao away because for some reason, I consider them canon. (Even more so than Aokuro or Kurokaga or whatever you call it.) 
> 
> 7\. Akashi's one was the most meh to me- it's alright but just a bit... could be better? 
> 
> 8\. The reason why Akashi was affected by Midorima's threat was not because of the mention of his father but the fact that Midorima seemed like he was betraying Akashi- Akashi went away to hide in a corner to cry. (Yes, I am joking.) 
> 
> 9\. Anyway, I hoped the funny parts were funny. (....What if no one realizes they were meant to be funny?!?!) 
> 
> 10\. I didn't know I could write this until I wrote it.


End file.
